


Bachelorette Party

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quinn and Rachel both have bachelorette parties, a week before their wedding. Rachel's party is boring and decides to crash Quinn's. There she finds Quinn in a hilarious but compromising position. Sexy times ensue as a result…Possessive Rachel and a remorseful, yet turned on Quinn.





	

* * *

Rachel was sitting on Quinn’s lap, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder as their massaging recliner hummed softly. Both girl’s eyes were closed, each thinking about their respective plans for the evening. Tina and Mercedes were taking Rachel out for her bachelorette party while Santana and Brittany were throwing Quinn’s party at the house.

As the girls continued to sit in silence, there was a knock at the door. “Come on, Rach!” Tina called from the hallway. Rachel’s eyes opened lazily and the brunette groaned, pushing her head back to nuzzle Quinn’s neck.

“I don’ wanna,” Rachel grumbled. Quinn giggled and wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

“Baby, you have to, your friends worked hard to throw you a party. And besides, Santana will kill you if she doesn’t get to throw her party,” Quinn replied, kissing Rachel’s temple. The tan girl grumbled a bit and lazily rolled herself off, calling out to Tina and Mercedes that she would be out in a second. She grabbed her coat by the door, but before turning the doorknob, she turned to Quinn with a very serious face.

“Be. Good.” Quinn looked surprised.

“Rach, I’m always good!”

“Then let me rephrase,” Rachel said softly. She strolled over to Quinn and leaned over to look the still sitting blonde in the eyes. “I’m your fiancé. Don’t do something that would make me regret that.” Quinn’s jaw dropped. Quinn had had a history of…promiscuity, something Rachel was always scared of biting her in the ass. She knew that she wanted to marry Quinn; she just wished the blonde could keep it in her pants sometimes. Rachel pecked a kiss to the fair skinned girl’s forehead and opened the door.

“Hey!! Come on!” Tina squeaked as she grabbed Rachel’s wrist. Quinn popped up and hung in the doorway, smiling.

“And where, might I ask, are you two taking my lovely lady?”

Mercedes grinned. “Strip House, it’s the next town over! Bye Quinn, have fun tonight!” Rachel’s face paled and Quinn giggled to herself as her fiancé was carted off by her friends, the brunette protesting the whole way.

**

In the car, Rachel continued to bark her disapproval of going to a strip club, saying that it was degrading and filthy and something she had less than no interest in being a part of. Tina and Mercedes kept straight faces as they drove, not once paying Rachel any mind.

Finally, they pulled up to a small brick tavern. Outside was a big sign which read Strip House. Rachel cocked her head to the side, confused; she had assumed a strip club would have at least a legitimate name beyond Strip House. And by the looks of this place, it was more of a restaurant than anything with naked women.

“Surprise!” Tina said with a giggle. Mercedes put the car in park and turned to face Rachel in the back seat.

“Surprise, what? What is this place?” Rachel asked.

“It’s called Strip House. It’s a famous streak restaurant, known for their New York Strip Steaks. I went here for my brother’s graduation a few years ago and it was phenomenal. We knew you wouldn’t want strippers or anything, so we thought a nice dinner was the way to go,” Tina explained, Mercedes nodding beside her. Rachel smiled and hugged her friends around the neck. While she was happy that her friends really knew her, she felt a little shortchanged. This was a bachelorette party after all, celebrating her last days as a single woman; this should be spent with other women, not fine steaks. But Rachel just sighed and decided to grin and bear it. Mercedes opened the door for her and the three women went inside.

**

About a half hour after Rachel had left, Santana and Brittany jogged up the steps of Rachel and Quinn’s apartment, each holding four huge shopping bags full of goodies for the night. Rachel had called Santana the week before and forbade the Latina from anything too sexual or over the top. Needless to say, Santana promptly went to the party store and spent a small fortune, making sure this night would be above and beyond any bachelorette party ever.

Santana kicked on the door, her hands too full of bags to knock. “Open up, Fabray! We got a lot of shit to set up before the fun begins!” Quinn opened the door and did a double take at the bags her friends were holding.

“What the hell guys, I thought this was supposed to be low-key, just a dinner with friends or something,” Quinn protested as Brittany dropped her bags alongside Santana and quickly ran out to get more bags from the car.

“That’s fucking lame, Q. This is your last real night of single life, I’m going to make sure you do it right!” With that, the brunette scurried outside and came back in a few minutes later holding a massive speaker with Brittany following behind carrying an identical speaker and a music station perched on top. Quinn backed up to let them in, utterly confused. “Look, go get dressed, look hot. B and I will set up, just take your time, we’ll be done in like half an hour, okay?” Quinn sighed but nodded, seeing no use in protesting. The blonde closed her door gently, and began looking through her closet for something “hot” to wear.

**

“One shrimp cocktail for the table, a French onion soup for me, two garden salads and three New York Strip Steaks, please, two of the steaks medium, one medium rare. And for sides, how about two orders of mashed potatoes, one order of French fries. Oh! And a bottle of your best champagne, we’re celebrating a bachelorette tonight,” Tina said eagerly to the waiter, throwing her arm around Rachel proudly. The tall man smiled and nodded, as he jotted down the order on his pad and walked off to the bar.

Rachel smiled weakly as Mercedes and Tina talked about how excited they were for the wedding. Rachel talked about her dress a little, discussed the caterers and the ballroom they had rented for the day. The waiter came over and opened the champagne bottle, pouring some in to all three glasses and smiled as he walked away. “To Rachel and Quinn, may you two share a lifetime of happiness!” Mercedes said joyfully. They clinked their glasses and continued to chat while the food cooked.

The rest of the dinner conversation was mostly about work; how Rachel’s shows were doing, how Quinn’s medical practice was, what Tina was up to in her PR firm and what Mercedes was doing as a teacher. Rachel went through the motions, asking questions or responding appropriately, but inside she was a little sad. This was a very sweet gesture, but it was an improper bachelorette party. This was just three friends having a nice dinner, something appropriate for say a Tuesday night, not someone’s last night as a “free woman,” as Santana had put it earlier. She sighed, taking solace in the fact that at least Quinn’s night wouldn’t be something much more spectacular than this.

**

While Quinn was applying her lipstick, there was a sudden BOOM, causing the blonde to jump and ruin her makeup; her home was quickly filled with obnoxiously loud music. Quinn wiped the lipstick off her cheek and reapplied it. She sighed at Santana’s antics, but continued getting ready. She decided the theme of tonight would be “One Last Time,” meaning she was going to wear one of those outfits that she used to wear out clubbing and be ok with letting herself go a bit tonight.

The blonde checked herself in the mirror. She looked absurdly hot; lightly curled hair, diamond stud earrings, soft pink lipstick, a thin gold necklace, a way too tight black dress that went down about two inches past Quinn’s ass (which looked spectacular in the dress) and four inch black heels.

When Quinn opened the door, she didn’t even recognize her own apartment. Santana had set up a tiny disco ball on the ceiling, most of her lights were out, with the few on pointed to the mirrored ball hanging from above. Candles were the main source of light, and they had been set up everywhere. There were posters of naked women adorning the walls and sex toys littered on every surface but the floor; a true bachelorette party. “Well?! Am I fucking good or what!?” Santana shouted over the pounding music.

Just then, apparently someone was knocking on the door (Quinn didn’t hear it, but saw Brittany running to open it). In poured all of Quinn’s friends from college and work, and suddenly her house was filled with about 30 of her favorite people, aside from Rachel. Quinn beamed and wrapped Santana up in a big hug. “You’re the best, San!” Quinn squealed. Santana hugged but pulled back.

“Not yet I’m not, there’s just one more surprise and they should be arriving,” she checked her watch, “now.” Like clockwork, another muted knock and Brittany ran to the door. Santana grinned, Quinn’s jaw dropped.

**

“Wow, the mashed potatoes are excellent,” Mercedes commented as she shoveled more onto her plate. Tina nodded in agreement.

“And this steak is delicious, it’s so flavorful!” Rachel nodded weakly, chewing silently and refusing to make eye contact. Her friends were oblivious to her bad time, but she would feel bad saying their hard work was for nothing. And in truth, the food was spectacular. But it wasn’t tequila shots, it wasn’t dancing, it wasn’t being just a little bit ridiculous, and it wasn’t wearing a silly plastic tiara.

Snap out of this Rachel. Your friends are really trying and you’re being an ingrate! You wouldn’t like strippers anyways, this is actually a very fitting and kind approach to a bachelorette party, now try to see the positives! Rachel’s subconscious kicked her into shape and suddenly Rachel smiled. “Thank you guys so much, this is a delightful party, I couldn’t be happier,” Rachel said sweetly. She turned one way to hug Tina and the other way to hug Mercedes. Maybe it was a little bit of a lie, but Rachel decided to keep a stiff upper lip, knowing Santana probably had done the same thing for Quinn.

**

“The Bad Touch” by the Bloodhound Gang was thundering through Quinn’s apartment as she grinded with two of the hottest strippers the blonde had ever seen, all clad in skimpy cowgirl apparel and cowboy hats. Quinn thrust her pelvis into the blonde stripper’s ass and held her hips tightly with one hand while she clutched a beer in the other, while a gorgeous brunette was all but dry humping Quinn from behind. A plastic tiara was adorned on the top of Quinn’s head, though it was threatening to fall from the dancing. Four other strippers were interspersed with the other party-goers, dancing and stripping and drinking.

After what felt like hours of just dancing to the filthiest music Quinn had ever heard, it quieted down a little and Santana stood at the front of the apartment with a beer bottle in hand. “Attention you sexy ladies! I’d like to propose a toast to my best friend, Quinn!” Everyone clapped and drank. Quinn lifted her bottle to Santana with a smile. “May she have a long and happy life with Rachel!” Everyone clapped again. Santana smirked. “But until those two actually tie the knot, Quinn, I believe Brandy has a present for you!” The brunette stripper took Quinn’s hand and led her to the large recliner Quinn and Rachel had been in only a few hours ago.

“I Feel Like Fucking” by Plies came on over the sound system as Brandy teasingly pushed Quinn into the chair and began a wildly hot lap dance. The woman writhed on Quinn, looking over her shoulder seductively to wink at the blonde. Quinn couldn’t begin to think of how she would thank Santana later.

**

“Really, this was a great night, thanks so much you two,” Rachel said kindly as she leaned down a bit to look at Mercedes and Tina through the window of the car.

“No problem, Rach. See you at the wedding,” Mercedes called from the driver’s seat. Rachel nodded and the car pulled away. Rachel sighed but smiled; the night really wasn’t bad, it just wasn’t what she expected. But whatever, now she got to go home to her loving fiancé for a nice night of cuddling and maybe a little sex.

When Rachel walked up to her floor, she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion; music was pumping out of someone’s apartment at an outrageous volume. The only words Rachel could make out were “feel” and “fucking” which made the brunette grimace. Probably the teenagers in 4F, she though as she dug through her purse for her keys and walked down the hall. Rachel was supremely surprised when, as she walked closer and closer to her house, the music got louder and louder. She opened the doors and promptly dropped her keys, her purse and her jaw.

Quinn had the string of some strippers bikini/bra in her mouth and was tugging it slowly and seductively while the stripper ground herself into Quinn’s lap. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?” Rachel roared. All eyes were suddenly on Rachel. Quinn, so shocked from hearing her fiancé’s shout, jerked her head back, but forgot to drop the string from her mouth, and tugged in one quick motion, which in turn let the bra fall from the stripper’s body. Brittany sprinted to the remote of the sound system and turned it off. The now topless stripper looked confused and stopped her dance. Rachel looked like a cartoon character with smoke about to explode from her ears.

“Rachel, I can expl—”

“Shut it, Brit,” Rachel hissed. The brunette marched up to Santana and for the first time in the Latina’s life, she was afraid of Rachel Barbra Berry. “I want you,” Rachel seethed, “to get all of these people,” she swept her hand across the room, “the fuck out of my house.” Santana just stared, terrified. “Right fucking now, Lopez!”

“You heard the woman, everyone out!” Everyone, strippers included, quickly gathered their things and scurried out, far too afraid to face Rachel’s wrath. The door slammed shut, leaving the slightly tipsy Quinn in the chair and the fuming Rachel standing across the room from her. It was silent.

“Rachel, please, sweetheart, let me—” Rachel put up her hand, signaling Quinn to stop. The blonde snapped her mouth shut. Rachel just stood there, breathing deeply, then finally started walking slowly to where Brittany had been. She picked up the remote thoughtfully and stared at it, as if reading it, and smiled quickly to herself. She clicked the “Back” button and hit “Play” and with that, the beginning of “I Feel Like Fucking” came on again. Quinn raised an eyebrow as “I feel like fucking…I feel like fucking…” was hissed from the massive speakers. Rachel quieted it down some as she took languid steps towards the seated Quinn.

Rachel slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Quinn reached out for her but Rachel batter her hands away harshly, standing tall in her lacy pink bra. She slid her black skirt down, and Quinn took in the matching pink lace thong. The song went into its first verse as Rachel slowly swung her hips like a metronome, running her fingers lazily over her smooth skin:

 

Ate pussy in the shower for the first time last week  
I got a confession to make to the world, I'm a freak  
I think about wet pussy, all in my sleep  
My fantasy is to get caught, fuckin' on the beach

 

Quinn was panting. “Is this what you wanted, baby?” Rachel asked in a soft, scratchy voice. Quinn’s already slightly flush face continued to redden. Rachel gently sat herself in Quinn’s lap, running her tan fingers through her thick brown hair seductively.

 

My baby sore, cuz I done fucked her twice, this evenin'  
Said I fuck her so good, it feel like she dreamin'  
Got her playin' wit herself for no apparent reason  
Need some more of that pussy, cuz a nigga feenin'

 

Rachel ground her ass roughly into Quinn’s crotch. Every time the blonde reached to grab Rachel’s hips, the brunette would stop and hold Quinn’s wrists until the taller girl retreated. Rachel let out breathy little whimpers as she ran her hands all over her body slowly. She looked over her shoulder coquettishly and bit her lip as she ran her manicured nails over her sides. Before Quinn realized what had happened, Rachel had turned herself around and was now facing the blonde, her bra right in Quinn’s face.

 

Can be four in the mornin' or two in the afternoon  
Just thinking ‘bout that pussy get me in my mood  
Knowin' that pussy on its way, get me in my groove  
Nothin' like a bad bitch, who body smooth

 

Rachel cupped her pussy with one hand and ran her nails over her collarbone slowly. “Tell me you want me, Quinn,” Rachel panted. “Tell me you’re mine.” Quinn just nodded, her eyes glazed over as she stared intently at Rachel’s nipples, which were stiff and visible through the lace of the bra. “No, Quinn.” Rachel stopped her toying and put her hands on the headrest on either side of Quinn’s head. “You tell me you’re mine. You don’t seem to get that, you don’t seem to understand that marriage means you don’t take off stripper’s clothing with your fucking teeth.”

“R-Rachel, I’m sorr—”

Rachel’s hands jumped to Quinn’s nipples, which were poking out of her tiny black dress. She pinched them roughly. “Tell. Me. You’re. Mine.” Quinn squeaked at the mix of pleasure and pain Rachel was inflicting on her. She winced and looked the brunette in the eyes.

“I-I’m yours, Rachel. I love you,” Quinn panted out. Rachel smirked and humped Quinn once. The blonde moaned and arched her chest into Rachel.

 

Lay her flat on the bed, and look at her in the nude  
Then fuck on every inch of the whole room

 

Rachel reached for the remote and turned off the song. She leaned in, just brushing her lips against Quinn’s. The blonde whimpered softly. Rachel moved her head and skimmed her lips against the shell of Quinn’s ear. “Say it again,” Rachel whispered. The blonde shuddered.

“I’m yours,” she replied in a whisper of her own.

“You never pull shit like that again.”

“Never.”

“Who gets to fuck you?”

“You do.”

“Who owns you?”

“You.”

“I what?”

“Rachel….” Rachel smirked and nibbled Quinn’s earlobe, promising Quinn a world of pleasure if she would just submit. “You…you own me.”  
“Fuck yes I do,” she growled. “Let’s make sure we don’t forget that.” With that, Rachel dove in, roughly sucking and biting at Quinn’s neck in all the right places. Rachel took great pride in knowing each and every inch of the blonde’s body; they had been together for years. Her pulse point was sensitive, yes, but for Quinn, and only Rachel knew this, her collarbone was incredibly sensitive. Rachel licked slowly along that, listening to the blonde pant weakly.

Suddenly Rachel got up. Quinn whimpered at the loss, but stared dutifully at the brunette. “Take off your panties,” Rachel growled with a smirk. Quinn just nodded, eager to please and slid the black lacy boy shorts down her beautiful legs. Rachel licked her lips. She snatched them from her fiancé and pushed it into her nose, inhaling it deeply. Quinn moaned at the sight. “Fuck, I love your pussy. Smell that,” she commanded and put it in the blonde’s face. She smelled it too and whimpered. “That smell only comes when I get you wet. No fucking strippers, no other woman, that’s your pussy getting ready for me. Do you understand that?” Rachel asked harshly, mounting herself on Quinn. The blonde nodded helplessly, staring into Rachel’s eyes.

“Look at you, like a horny animal, you just want me to give it to you so fucking bad.” Quinn nodded, hoping it would get Rachel to do something. “Well what if I did this?” Without warning, Rachel was two fingers inside Quinn, who bucked her hips up with pleasure. “Yeah, like that? Tell me you like it,” Rachel ordered, thrusting roughly into Quinn’s heat.

“Oh Rachel!” Quinn moaned, closing her eyes as she pushed herself into the brunette’s fingers.

“Say you like my fingers. Say you want me to show you how I own you.”

“Ngggh, Rachel,” Quinn whimpered. Rachel withdrew her fingers and Quinn snapped her eyes open. With the thin sheen of sweat that had formed on her brow, her blonde hair was stuck to her forehead and she looked utterly debauched. Rachel brought the fingers to her mouth and sucked them with a faux-innocent smile and raised an eyebrow. “Rachel,” Quinn whispered,“…I love your fingers,” she said quietly, almost ashamed to say it out loud, “Show me how you own me.”

“That’s what I love about you, Q,” Rachel whispered, as she went to sucking on Quinn’s neck while placing her fingers back at the girl’s entrance. “You’ll do anything I tell you to just to get my fingers.” She slammed her digits inside the blonde, who moaned with pleasure. “But that’s not just why I own you. Know how else?” Quinn let go a strangled questioning sound and Rachel giggled and she bit down roughly on her fiancé’s neck. “This is how,” she whispered.

Rachel flicked her fingers just so, and Quinn started purring, bucking her hips up eagerly to meet the source of this random pleasure. “I know every fucking spot inside of you,” Rachel continued. “Like this,” she did something just a bit different and Quinn howled like a dog in heat. “Your pussy needs me to cum, Quinn.” Quinn nodded eagerly, moaning feely now. “No one knows how to make you scream like I do.” She did that thing again and Quinn almost lost her shit at the intense feeling. “Oh silly Quinn,” Rachel husked, swiping her tongue gingerly over the blonde’s collarbone. “You don’t cum unless I say you can. Your pussy should know better by now,” she said almost whimsically. Suddenly, Rachel was looking her dead in the eyes. “Then again, you should know better than to go and practically fuck some stupid bimbo of a hooker.” Rachel withdrew her fingers, got up, and walked in a huff to the bedroom.

Quinn looked mortified. She wasn’t sure which feeling was overwhelming her the most; the disappointment from Rachel, her own guilt or the horniness that was so highly built up and wasn’t getting released. Quinn snapped up from her chair and found Rachel lying in bed, naked, looking at the door as if it was a television program; she knew Quinn would be in soon.

Sure enough, when the blonde burst through the door, Rachel smiled inwardly to herself. “Rachel, baby, please understand, I’m so so sorry, it was Santana, she wanted to make tonight incredible and she just had the disco ball and the posters and the candles and the booze and I just was so overwhelmed and then those strippers came in and I just—” Rachel suddenly knew what it was like to be on the other side of a rant…….she didn’t like it. She put up a finger, signaling silence, and Quinn readily complied.

“You know what I want you to do Quinn.” Quinn stopped, but didn’t have to think for more than 5 seconds before she nodded, embarrassed. Pulling the tight dress over her head, she let it drop to the floor, quickly unsnapped her bra and went to the bed, laying herself down next to Rachel. The blonde looked at her, ashamed. “Quinn, every time you get too promiscuous, I tell you to do this. You bring this on yourself, and you know it.” Quinn nodded and bit her bottom lip nervously. Rachel sighed dramatically. “Quinn.”

The taller girl dipped her fingers down to her pussy and started playing with herself gently. Rachel smiled at the conquest. “Come on, Quinn. Fuck yourself. Let’s see how it feels to cum when I’m not the one doing it.” Every time Rachel thought Quinn was being too much of a flirt, Rachel made Quinn fuck herself to a)see what it’s like to not have Rachel and b)to feel how weak her orgasms were without the diva causing it. Rachel watched Quinn try to replicate Rachel’s hard but delicate touches, she saw how Quinn looked almost deep in thought as she tried to think of how Rachel did what she did; she wasn’t at all focused on making herself cum. She pumped slowly at first then went fast but couldn’t rub her clit right. She bucked her hips forward , she tried to work with two hands but wanted to pinch her nipples. Rachel was smirking but under the surface was trying hard to keep from moaning at Quinn’s perfect form writher under her own ministrations. Quinn whimpered, obviously frustrated.

“Awww, what’s the matter Quinnie? Can’t fuck yourself well enough?” Rachel cooed innocently. Quinn looked up at her meekly.

“Please…p-please, Rach, sweetheart, f-fuck me, show me I-I’m yours,” Quinn moaned.

Rachel smirked, but rolled on top and mounted Quinn. She pressed her wet sex onto Quinn’s pelvis, and both girls moaned. “One more time, Q. One more time and I’ll make you scream,” Rachel whispered, running her nails over Quinn’s abs.

“I’m yours.”

Quinn screamed. Rachel was three fingers in and pressed her thumb over the blonde’s clit. “Ride em baby.” Quinn moaned her compliance canting her hips into Rachel’s thrusting fingers. Rachel smirked, humping Quinn as she fucked the girl senseless. Quinn couldn’t take it anymore and Rachel could see that. She flicked her fingers just right, hitting that spot that made the fair skinned girl howl and scream. She used her other hand to pinch the blonde’s nipples roughly, relishing the soft skin puckering under her touch. Quinn pushed her sex as hard as she could onto the smaller girl’s digits, trying to get the brunette as deep as possible. Finally, Quinn simply wailed with pleasure, and let herself collapse on the bed, nearly lifeless.

Rachel meanwhile, had been humping Quinn like mad. With every thrust from Quinn, Rachel pushed her exposed clit onto the taller girl’s abs. Even under Quinn’s limp body, Rachel kept humping like a horny dog. “F-fuck, Quinn, you’re so hot when you cum,” Rachel hissed, still riding her fiancé.

One of Quinn’s hazel eyes opened to watch the brunette ride, and the blonde smirked. Rachel’s head was tossed back in too much pleasure to catch it, but suddenly felt her ass being gripped. Quinn pulled Rachel onto her face. Just before dropping Rachel’s dripping pussy down, Quinn managed to get out, “Squirt in my mouth, Rach.”

Rachel moaned and was suddenly impaled on Quinn’s tongue. She screamed with ecstacy, relishing the feeling of riding the blonde’s face. Quinn didn’t want to take her time, she wanted to feel Rachel cum on her tongue; she wanted to see her fall apart. A fair skinned finger ran up Rachel’s thigh and rubbed tight circles on the exposed clit. Rachel screamed. Quinn flicked her tongue inside. A few seconds later, the brunette was flooding her woman’s mouth, coating her tongue.“YESSSSSSSSSS!”

Rachel fell forward, trying to grip the wall, but simply slid down next to Quinn. Both girls were panting heavily, absorbing the intensity that had just wracked their bodies. Finally Rachel managed to place a soft kiss on Quinn’s shoulder. “So Quinn,” Rachel started. The blonde opened her eyes lazily and smiled warmly at the small diva. “For part of our honeymoon, how would you feel about having Santana over for some punishment?” Quinn grinned wickedly.

  
  
  


* * *

originally posted at http://flipflop555.livejournal.com/8911.html - August 21st, 2010


End file.
